Union of Love
by Kgirl17
Summary: [ONESHOT] Following Episode 19 of The Heirs. Lee Bo-Na and Yoon Chan-Young are on their way home from Kim Tan's party, reflecting on the events of the night. When things get steamy in the car between the two, will their jealousy break them apart or take their relationship to the next level? Chanyoung X Bona. Smut.


NOTE: So I'm not the best writer, but I just watched clips from The Heirs (2013) of Bo-Na and Chan-Young and I am smitten! I could barely find any fanfics for them, so I had to create my own. It's best described as a mixture of fanfic writing styles from 2010 and lemon. Sorry. I hope you enjoy though!

"Did you enjoy the party oppa?" Lee Bo Na asked as she rested her head in the crook of Chan Young's neck and intertwined their arms. The pair were settled in the back of the hired car on their way home from Kim Tan's party.

It turned out to be a night of excitement at the party, with Eun-Sang's appearance, as well as Bo Na's own brother coming home early from his studies abroad. Bo Na would never admit it outloud, but she was happy for Eun Sang. In the very least, Kim Tan would keep her distracted from Chan Young for a while.

"I am thankful I didn't have to break your legs tonight Lee Bo Na" Chan young said jokingly as he massaged Bo Na's thigh. Chan Young knew how attractive Bo Na was, with her petite frame and long, slim legs. It didn't help that tonight she wore a mini dress that only seemed to accentuate that.

"Did you not enjoy meeting my brother?" Bo Na responded with a teasing smirk. "Every man's eyes were on you. I was afraid your attention had gone elsewhere when your arms were in his" Chan Young said, angling his head with a soft smirk.

"Mm, I would never leave you Oppa, arasso?" Bo Na mumbled as she brought her face closer to his. Taking advantage of the angle, Chan young maneuvered her small figure onto his lap, effectively straddling him. Bo Na was surprised by his forwardness, but it was not unwelcome. In public, they kept their PDA to a conservative amount. However, seeing this other side of Chan Young behind closed doors was thrilling. Even more so, she alone got to see this side, and no one else.

Sliding his hand through her hair, he guided her in for a kiss. "I would be lost without you" Chan young whispers "and I would never let you go that easily". Hearing this, Bo Na deepened the kiss and placed her hands on Chan young's chest. His muscles were easy to feel beneath his button up shirt. At the thought of him shirtless, Bo Na unconsciously wiggled into Chan Young's lap, making him let out a quiet hiss.

Before either one of them could react to this development, the car stopped in front of Bo Na's house. Whining in frustration, Bo Na removed herself from Chan young's lap and straightened her dress. Chan young laughed at Bo Na's adorable frustration and fixed his blazer and tie. The driver opened Bo Na's door for her to exit, but before she did, she turned to Chan Young with wide eyes.

"Yah Chan young-oppa, would you mind staying with me for a little while? My parents are still away on business and my brother is staying at his Condo. I don't want to be alone just yet." Bo Na asked, slipping in a bit of pouty-aegyo to try and convince her boyfriend.

Chan Young pretended to think about it, "what if Eun Sang needs a ride later?" he said teasingly. Hearing that, Bo Na playfully hit Chan Young's arm.

"Yah! If you're too busy with Eun Sang, maybe I'll call Kim Tan to keep me company" Bo Na said as she got out of the car. Laughing, Chan Young opened his door and followed Bo Na into the house.

Catching a glimpse of her heading up the stairs to her room, he continued on with a smile on his face. As she was closing the door behind him, he caught Bo Na's arm and spun her around to look at him, "Kim Tan will have to go through me to even see you" Chan young stated as he trapped her against the door with his arms on either side of her head. Bo Na took the his opportunity to distract him by leaning in for a kiss and placing her arms around his neck.

He picked her up by the waist and wrapped her legs around his torso. Moving them to the nearby bed, Chanyoung gently laid her down on the fluffy white covers. The creamy white of her skin stood out against the navy and silver of her cocktail dress.

Bo Na peered up at him with a sensual look her eyes. They had never gone this far before, but Bo Na knew that her and Chan young were both quite serious about relationships. While they weren't currently betrothed like Yoo Rachel and Kim Tan once were, they were certainly heading in that direction. Bo Na looked forward to all the firsts her and Chan young would share over the years, and it looked like tonight would be one to remember.

Placing himself next to Bo Na on the bed, Chan young hoisted himself up so that he was looming over her. It created an intimate moment in which it was just the two of them, basking in each other's presence.

"We don't have to go any further tonight if you aren't ready Bo Na," Chan young whispered in her ear as he leaned into kiss her temple. "I would wait as long as you need me to" he stated softly.

Gazing up at him with a loving smile, Bo Na replied, "I know Oppa, but I'm ready."

Chan young moved to place a kiss on her lips with a smile. "Okay jagiya, but we will go slow. I don't want to hurt you".

Moving his hand to the zipper on her side, he began to slowly undo the garment, pulling the dress past her round chest, and down her creamy thighs until it was thrown on the chair next to the window. This left Bo Na's delicate figure in only a pair of lacy black underwear and a matching strapless bra. Chan young was speechless. It was one thing to dream about seeing your Goddess-of-a-girlfriend naked, but nothing could have prepared him for the real thing.

She was a vision of purity, yet sin. Her body screamed to be touched and devoured. It wa amazing that she had not yet been swept up by other men. He thanked God that Kim Tan had not been the one to get to see her in such a state, but rather he did. Chan young was truly a lucky man.

Bo Na, filled with endorphins, was excited but nervous. She had never been in such an intimate situation with anyone, and wanted it to be a good experience for Chan young-ie as well. "If you get to remove my dress, it is only fair that I get to remove your clothes as well" Bo Na said with an confident look in her eyes.

Having been in a relationship with Bo Na for a while, Chan young knew that even in new situations, Bo Na exuded confidence, almost as sort of a defense mechanism. It was sexy, and one of the many things he loved about her.

Getting off of Bo Na, Chan young let himself be maneuvered by his girlfriend so that his back was against her head board and she was sitting in between his legs. With delicate movements, she ran her hands up his chest, stopping to grab onto his tie. Pulling him in for a heavy kiss, she creeped closer until they were body to body. Bo Na's delicate fingers began undoing the buttons of his shirt while Chan young's hands gripped her waist.

Sliding off his shirt relieved Chan Young's toned body. Having him sit there with only tight pants on made Bo Na hot. This was one experience that would be entirely theirs.

"Yah Bo Na, do you like what you see?" Chan young remarked when he noticed his girlfriend was staring. Bo Na blushed bright red, but quieted him with a sensual kiss.

Her fingers on his stomach made the muscles underneath jump as they made their way down to the belt of his pants.

Shyly Bo Na looked up into Chan Young's eyes for confirmation before she took the next step. Chan young smiled back lovingly. While a confident Bo Na was sexy, a cute Bo Na always took his breath away. Chan Young knew that he would never tire of her, and simply the thought of spending the rest of his life with Bo Na made him fall in love even further.

Slowly, Bo Na began to undo the buckle of his pants, and then the zipper. Slipping the tight material of this suit pants off revealed an enticing V-line that dipped below the waistband of his boxers.

Rearranging them, Chan young lowered Bo Na back onto the bed and placed himself between her parted legs. Bo Na undid the snaps of her bra, slowly revealing her perky breasts to Chan young. The tension hung heavy in the air as the couple got closer and closer to uniting as one.

Chan young palmed her left breast with his hand, as he lowered his mouth unto her right one. Taking the rosy bud into his mouth, he lightly sucked on it, earning him a moan from Bo Na who was in pure pleasure. He continued his oral assault on her breast while his hand began gently rolling the other nipple between his fingers. Neither could believe that the other had not done this before, but both were glad for such.

As Bo Na quietly moaned from the pleasure she was receiving, she began grinding on the thigh that had been placed between her open legs. The thin lace of her panties provided very little of a barrier between Chan young's leg and her increasingly wet cunt. As Chan Young switched his mouth to the other side, Bo Na's fingers began to play at the waistband of his boxers.

Growing more daring, she slid her hand inside and grabbed his member. It was a surreal feeling to be holding such an intimate part of her boyfriend. Chan young moaned at the sight of his girlfriend's hand on his dick. Letting up from her breasts, he pushed off his boxers, leaving himself fully nude. Bo Na had not seen really any men fully naked before, but looking at Chan young, she knew he was certainly large. Precum was already leaking out of the tip, and it stood almost fully erect. Guiding his girlfriend's hand in his, he slowly fisted his member and began pumping. Her soft hands jerking him off made him even more hard than he already was. If this was only the foreplay, he couldn't wait until the main event.

Slowly he laid himself down on top Bo Na, focusing the majority of his weight on his side and forearm. Leisurely he teased Bo Na, rubbing his fingers on the wet slit on her painties. Bo Na grinded in to the movement, moaning in anticipation.

Chuckling to himself at the sight, he grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled them down, fully exposing her naked form to him. His large fingers found their way to her warm slit, which was wet with wanting and need. Moving them back and forth, he spread her juices from her hole to her hooded pearl for ample lubrication for what was to come.

Looking her in the eyes, Chan young once again asked, "Are you sure about this, Bo Na? I never want you to regret rushing into this". Smiling, Bo Na nodded and intertwined her hand with his. "We're not rushing, and I will never regret you making me yours. Promise" she replied, holding up three fingers to pledge.

Chan young sealed their mouths in a kiss and he slowly guided his member into her tight, pink hole. "I heard it might hurt a bit. I will go slow" Chan young whispered in her ear as he continued on. It was an overwhelming feeling once it entered her.

Gripping the sheets with her other hand, she looked up at Chang young, who was trying his best to not hurt her. For him, Bo Na was so warm and tight, it was a feeling like no other. While he was relishing in the feeling, he was not a greedy lover, and wanted Bo Na to have a positive experience for their first time.

Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, he paused to let her adjust. A few tears escaped from the corner of her eyes as she took in the new feeling. It was slightly uncomfortable, but only time would make it better. Chan young started to tease her breasts with his finger trips again in an effort to distract her from the temporary pain.

After a few seconds, Bo Na told Chan young she felt better, and to begin moving. Agreeing to her wishes, Chan young started slowly thrusting in and out of Bo Na's silky warmth. The feeling was amazing, and just looking at her virgin hole accommodating his length made him unconsciously speed up in want.

Bo Na was beginning to feel pleasure from Chan young's thrusts, and when he sped up, he hit the perfect spot, leading her to feel a wave of pleasure. It was unbearably good, and she felt like she was seeing stars as the fulfillment just kept coming.

Sensing her satisfaction, Chan young delivered more powerful thrusts as he kept her legs spread apart.

"Ahhh Oppa" Bo Na mewed, " It feels so good, keep going Oppa".

"Does that feel good jagiya? Do I make you feel good?" Chan young responded "Say it Bo Na".

"Chan young- ahhhh, faster" she moaned, her perky breasts bouncing in rhythm with every hard thrust he delivered.

Watching her breasts sway with his thrusts was sexy in a way he couldn't describe. Bo Na was spread out before him, moaning his name. One day, she would take his last name and become round with their child. A child created out of love. The thought of that future together made Chan young desperate in his thrusts, hitting her g-spot.

Bo Na came in a cry, her head thrown back in pleasure and nipples hard from the cool night air. She clamped down on Chan young's dick as her cunt spasmed in fulfillment. Seeing her like that made Chan young come right after, filling her in his final few thrusts.

Collapsing right next to her on the bed, both were out of breath and satiated from the strenuous activity of the night. Smiling, Chan young turned to Bo Na next to him and pulled her into his embrace, with her head resting on his chest.

"Was that okay Bo Na? Did you enjoy it?" Chan young enquired.

"Oppa, it was perfect...I love you Yoon Chan young" Bo Na said as she nuzzled into him.

"I love you too, Lee Bona" he whispered pressing a kiss into her hair. "Get some rest, you'll need it for later," Chan young told her with a smirk on his face.

"YAH Oppa is such a pervert," Bo Na laughed as she wrapped her naked body crossed his. Pulling up the covers, whispered in her ear, "Just you wait" before turning off the lamp next to the bed.

Thank you for reading! I will try to improve in the future, I promise.

As always, the characters are not my own.


End file.
